Red, Interrupted
by 1two3to1
Summary: Look what Elliot interrupted!


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the story line, NFP, blah blah.

Red, Interrupted

I had called Casey in. We were taking a perp down in one of the interrogation rooms, and we needed her here right away to do the little dance that lawyers do. I asked her if I was interrupting anything; it sure sounded like I was. Fast, heavy breathing traveled over the airwaves at lightning speed. I swear I could hear two different people: Casey and someone _else… _Her soft gasps and giggles confirmed my suspicions.She just told me she was in the middle of "unwrapping something" in that deep, throaty voice of hers. Of course she was. She gave me an ETA of fifteen and hung up the phone. I shook my head and put my phone back on its cradle. Casey, Casey... What, or _who_ were you getting into?

Munch, Fin and I stood waiting in the bull pen, letting the perp stew while waiting for his rep and "Ms. Unwrapping Something" to show up. I decided to let Munch and Fin in on my findings. Casey had been weaseling out of our bantering, so she was past due. Too bad, Liv wasn't here to rib her right along with us. She's gonna be pissed she missed all the fun. Last we had, Casey had issues at her hair dresser and had to go blonde… Well, _blonder_.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later I heard the tell-tale clacking of heels on linoleum heading toward my desk. I turned on the classic Stabler grin and turned to face her. And my jaw hit the floor.

There stood Casey Elaine Novak in all her bombshell of a lawyer glory. Luscious "pet me" hair reddened by the grace of God framed a creamy, polished face where two smoky green eyes gazed back at us. If someone lit a sea of emeralds on fire her eyes are what I imagine it'd look like. Pouty little cherry lips curved into a wicked little grin as the hungry eyes of us fortunate few graced from that doll face down to those twin swells of flesh masquerading behind a lacy white camisole, down to those subtle flares of hips, down naked, slender miles of legs to toes tipped off in fuck-me heels. There wasn't a closed mouth in the house.

One perfectly arched brow stole into the air.

"Something on your minds, detectives?" You ask in that husky tone that is all sex and candy and silk.

Hell, all I could think was _damn, Casey Novak is hot_! Gucci and pinstripe do you no justice. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? This is Novak, our no-bull-shit-bat-swinging-judge-poker-party-crashing-for-a-warrant-in-your-face-bitch-please ADA who wears purple skirts with lime blazers. Hm, lime all over that taut body; my personal margarita… My God, I can't think straight!

From the looks of things neither could anyone else. Fin just made the customary "you look good" comment and turned his head trying not to stare, but staring anyway. John was for once rendered speechless. Cragen looked away sheepishly like a father who walked in on his daughter discovering the secrets of Victoria.

Olivia chose this moment to stride head down into the bullpen. I counted the seconds for her to look up and behold this sex in a skirt that has become our ADA, but then I realized she wasn't checking out her shoes. Her sable brown eyes were trained on the backside of said skirt. _Whatcha looking for back there, partner, a piece of Novak Ass? _That'd be my answer. Anyway, if I didn't know any better I'd say you already got some. But, I know better…

…You didn't finish your serving.

Oops!

Your ears must be burning because you look up at me while I'm looking at you. You've got that _look_ in your eye, the one that says my ass is grass later. I can't help but grin. Mow away, Liv. Mow away till Red comes home.

Home. That makes me wonder. She and Casey got up here pretty fast. I know how far away Olivia and Casey live from the house. 15 minutes. That's not enough time to get all the way from one of their apartments to the 1-6.

Damn, Olivia! Opened your gift in the car, didn't you?

You go, girl.

Casey glances over at Olivia for a second, just a _second_ but I catch that moment when her eyes lock onto Olivia's. I swear if I had a book of matches that sucker'd be blazing. Casey spares me a look, similar to the one Olivia gave me, only this one says it all. She knows I know. That little smirk of hers tells me she's laughing at me on the inside.

At this moment, the perps legal rep shows up, bee-lining for the interrogation room. Fin, Munch and Cragen follow suit. I turn to go when Casey calls my name.

I turn to look at her just in time to see her brush not so subtly against Olivia, whose arm slides around Casey's waist and bunches a fistful of Casey's skirt in her hand, exposing a little more thigh. Olivia goes in for the kill, snatching up Casey's lips in a hard, sensuous fantasy inducing lip-lock. Casey decides to twist the knife a little further and let out the throatiest moan.

Damn, you women!

Finally breaking for air, the ADA steps out of her lover's reach and leisurely walks on to the interrogation room like she didn't just give a peak of what goes on in her bedroom when the lights go out to her co-worker in an empty squad room.

…That was hot.

I steal a glance at Casey's retreating figure, and then I look back at Olivia, whose looking at me again.

"You know I'm not gonna get any sleep for a long time after seeing that, Olivia?"

She saunters on past me in the footsteps of Casey. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

A/N: Reposted because a typo was grating on my nerves. And yes, if you light a Now-Later wrapper on fire, it will burn a green flame. And ETA means estimated time arrival. Special hello to my fellow limers at Softball and Sex Crimes, dawnjp1987, and .All.Am3rican. Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
